


Binding the Breeze

by GloamingMage



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Collars, Demons, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Incest, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot | Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloamingMage/pseuds/GloamingMage
Summary: "The strider clan decide to gangbang John EgbertSloppy seconds? Barebacking? Spitroast?Maybe they vampires and mindcontroll? Or they werewolves and do abo or knotting stuff? Go nuts!"I went nuts





	Binding the Breeze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cirrocumulusfloccus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirrocumulusfloccus/gifts).

Dirk Strider placed five objects at the five points of a star drawn on the floor. A cupcake baked with chili powder, a movie whose garbage attribute surpassed even its capacity for irony, a runestone etched with the rune for wind, a couple of smoke pellets, and a pair of trick handcuffs. At the center of the star was a name, unpronounceable by human mouths. Translated, the name became less magical, but just as dangerous; John Crocker. 

“Let me just say for the record that this is a terrible idea,” Dave said. It wasn’t the first time he had said exactly that, which didn’t stop him from keeping the video camera pointed at Dirk as he fussed with the warding circle around the star. 

“Your statement has been received,” Dirk said. “Please allow three to five business days for a response.”

“Receive my magnum dong,” Dave said. “The Bros are going to find us in bits and pieces.”

“I eagerly wait your inevitable dismemberment,” Hal said. 

“They have a point,” said Davesprite. “The Crocker family isn’t anything to idly fuck around with. Likely as not you’ll summon a whole nest of them. And even if you do just get John, well…”

“We’ll handle whatever comes into that circle,” Dirk said. His confidence was not without merit. He and Dave each had an enchanted sword slung across his back, and both brothers had a shadow, a demon summoned and bound to their service; Hal bound to Dirk, Davesprite bound to Dave. The four of them were formidable in a fight, but it remained to be seen whether they could match one of Crocker’s spawn. Ideally, the wards would hold, and they wouldn’t have to find out. “Are y’all ready?”

“Quite,” Hal said. Dave and Davesprite each gave a shaky thumbs up. Dirk turned back to the circle. He took an athame from his belt, pricked his finger, and let a drop of blood fall onto John Crocker’s written name.

The smoke pellets burst, filling the room with a billowing gray cloud. Dave ducked as one of the cupcakes flew toward him. A shadow could be seen in the midst of the smoke, hovering in the circle, its feet not touching the ground. A breeze whipped up, blowing in circles around the room until the smoke dissipated, and then the Striders had company.

John Crocker looked deceptively human. He was average height, a bit chubby, with perpetually-cowlicked hair. He was unfairly cute, and Dirk and Dave wanted to do truly devilish things to him. Then he looked up and smiled, showing the needle points of his fangs, and the Striders were reminded who the real demon was.

“Well this is fun!” John said. “Who are you supposed to be?”

Dave spoke first, but it wasn’t to answer John’s question. “So, Dirk, you know how we said he was gonna be yours? I changed my mind.”

Davesprite nodded, linking arms with Dave in a rare show of solidarity. “That’s right, he’s ours.”

Dirk’s lips tightened in a subtle frown. “Oh, so you’re perfectly fine with letting me have him until you find out he’s smokin’ hot? Thanks a lot, jackass.” 

“Yeah, obviously,” said Dave.

“You didn’t even want to summon him! I set up the circle, I shed my blood. He’s mine.”

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that,” said Hal, and the glee in his voice set off alarm bells in Dirk’s head. His eyes snapped back to the circle. John was nowhere to be seen, and the warding sigils were hopelessly smudged.

“Actually…” The voice came from right in between Dirk and Dave, making them both jump. “I’m not going to be bound by anyone.”

Davesprite, ever the faithful protector, lunged for John. John vanished in a puff of air, reappearing behind Davesprite. John tackled him to the ground, pinning his wrists on either side of his head. Davesprite struggled and snarled, but he was no match for the unnatural strength of one of Crocker’s line. 

“Hal!” Dirk snapped. For once, Hal didn’t argue. Energy crackled at his fingertips, then arced toward John. John hauled Davesprite up in front of him, and the energy collided with Davesprite instead, making the bound demon writhe in pain. Hal faltered, retreating into Dirk’s shadow. 

Davesprite would be fine; he was sturdy enough. But Hal wouldn’t try that again. Dirk began to draw his sword, but Hal grabbed his wrists. “Don’t!” he said. “You’ll hit Davesprite!” 

That left Dave, still filming even as one hand reached for the hilt of his sword. He carefully set the camera down so that it was still pointed at John. Then he lunged, ignoring Hal’s shouts of protest. 

John shoved Davesprite away and leaped toward Dave, only to vanish as Dave brought his sword down. The runes on the blade flashed as it sliced through the air where John had once been. Dave didn’t get a chance to strike again. A powerful gust of wind slammed him against the far wall, and then John was on him, too close for his sword to be off any use. John pinned Dave to the wall and bared his fangs in a wicked grin. 

“You’ve got a lot of nerve, trying to bind something like me,” John said. “I like you! Maybe I’ll just keep you instead.” He flashed Dirk a smile as he said, “Don’t worry, you won’t get left out! I can keep you both. And your shadows too. My own little harem, won’t that be fun?”

John turned back to Dave, admiring the way his eyes widened behind his shades, the elegant lines of his throat. Getting summoned could make a demon awfully hungry. John leaned in, opened his mouth, felt Dave gasp as John’s fangs pricked his skin.

He didn’t notice the door creak open, nor the man flash-stepping across the room, not until an enchanted silver collar was being locked around his neck. John reeled back, trying and failing to turn into the breeze. He felt slow and weak, like there were heavy chains weighing down his magic. He whipped around, his lips curled into a vicious snarl, his hands clawing at the metal band around his neck. John’s fingers traced runes that flashed and burned. He couldn’t feel a latch. 

John had ceased to be the most dangerous creature in that room. He looked into the fiery eyes of the new apex predator—two of them, to be precise. John had never met them in person, but he knew who they were, just as he knew that demons quaked at the mention of them; the eldest brothers of the Strider clan. 

Dante, the eldest, peered at the summoning circle. All that was left was John’s name. “You two,” he said. “Are in a world of trouble.”  
“We had everything under control,” Dirk said. His flushed face belied his steady tone of voice.

“Did you?” Dante said icily. “Because it looked to me like Dave was about to become a bloodbag for one of Crocker’s spawn. What exactly was your plan if we hadn’t showed up?”

“You’re in trouble!” John sang, hiding his simmering frustration. The second brother, known only as Bro, never took his eyes off the captive demon. His hand rested on the hilt of his sword, still concealed in its sheath, but John didn’t doubt that he’d feel it if he so much as twitched. It remained to be seen whether that would stop him. 

“He’s right,” Dave said, pale but steady. He stooped to pick up his camera. “Sorry, bro.”

“Damn right I’m right,” Dante said. “What were you thinking?”

“It ain’t all bad,” Davesprite said. He waved his hand, trying to shoo Hal away. Hal would not be shooed, and continued to hover nervously around Davesprite, checking for any sign of injury. Davesprite certainly seemed lively enough as he continued, “We wanted a Crocker, and look. We got a Crocker.”

All eyes in the room turned to John. He tried to poof into the breeze, but his magic fluttered just out of reach. Plan B; he lunged for Bro, sharp teeth bared and eyes alight. Even restrained, John was much quicker than the average human. Thus, he was endlessly surprised when Bro caught him, slipped out of the way, and used John’s momentum to drive him to the floor. Bro’s weight settled on his back, one hand gripped John’s hair, his sword braced against the ground beside John’s head. 

Two tacky shoes filled John’s field of vision. He dragged his eyes up long legs and a t-shirt that read “Sarcastic comment loading; please wait.” Dante stared down at him, or so John thought. John couldn’t see his eyes.

“I guess we do have a Crocker,” he said. “Now we just gotta figure out what to do with him.”

“You can’t bind me.” John said. “My sisters will wreck your shit!” 

Dante arched an eyebrow, but everyone in the room knew that it was true. Jane and Jade Crocker were as feared by humans as Dante and Bro Strider were feared by demons, and that was nothing compared to Betty Crocker herself. A feud between the two families would be legendary.

“Like hell you’re going to turn him loose,” Dirk said. 

Bro didn’t speak, but Dante nodded at him. His lips curved upward, the barest hint of a smile. “We can’t keep him,” he said. He lowered himself to one knee and peered over his shades to look John in the eye. “But we can leave him with something to remember us by.”

John didn’t catch the signal that passed between Dante and Bro, but he definitely noticed when Bro grabbed his wrists and lashed them together behind his back. John wasn’t used to being restrained, and his heart leaped into his throat when he struggled but couldn’t break free. Bro hauled John to his knees, putting Dante’s crotch at eye level just in time for him to unfasten his pants. John’s eyes went wide as the moon at the sight of Dante’s dick.

“Oh HELL yes,” Dave said. He scrambled over to the trio, but Bro shoved him away. He turned his best puppy dog eyes on his brothers, but they were unmoving. 

“Don’t forget, you’re in the doghouse,” Dante said. “You’re gonna have to wait your turn.” His grin, though subtle, was unmistakable. He turned it on John, smoothing a hand through his hair. “Watch those teeth now. You don’t want to know what Bro’ll do to your ass if you bite.”

John’s face went ruddy, and he bit just a little too hard on his lower lip. Dante’s cock prodded at his mouth, and he only fought for a short while before opening up and taking him in. Dante’s flavor filled his mouth, and John was overwhelmed by his scent. It would be so easy to bite down, to get just a taste of his blood, but John resisted the urge. He could be a good boy for once, especially if they were just going to let him go. The Striders were not always so merciful. 

Dante’s fingers scratched through John’s hair as he sucked, his lips wrapped around Dante’s length, his tongue curling against the underside. His fangs didn’t so much as graze the sensitive skin. 

When John looked up, the younger Striders and their shadows were huddled around Dante, looking down at him with eyes blown wide with awe and lust. 

“Who knew tying him up was all it took to get him to behave?” Hal said. John growled, the sound muffled by a mouthful of dick, and Dante yanked on his hair. John softened, swallowing around Dante as if in apology.

“Am I in trouble, Dante?” Davesprite said. “It’s not my fault Dirk and Dave got in over their heads. I think Hal and I should get to fuck him.”

Dante arched an eyebrow at Bro, who nodded. Dante grinned, reaching out to cup Hal’s cheek in his hand. “He’s got a point,” he said. “It’s not your fault. And you tried so hard to protect my dumbass brothers, didn’t you?”

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Dirk said, just as Dave said, “Bro, come on!”

Hal lit up, unabashedly basking in Dante’s attention. “I did warn them,” he said, earning an affectionate hair-ruffling from Dante. 

“Who’s a good demon?” Dante said, only half-joking. Hal and Davesprite both crowded around him, all but begging for his attention and praise. John barely kept from doing the same. His approval was infectious, and he wanted some of it for himself. Luckily, he knew how to get it. 

John sank down on Dante’s cock until his nose was pressed against the hem of his shirt. Then he swallowed, looking up at Dante with those big blues. The second Dante made eye contact he was done for. “Oh fuck,” he said, his voice faltering. His cock twitched and leaked, coating the back of John’s tongue. His composure gave way to a flushed face and gasping moans, and that felt like a victory.

John had almost forgotten about Bro, looming stern and silent behind him, but the heavy hands on his shoulders were a startling reminder. He nearly choked on Dante but managed to relax his throat and breathe through his nose. Meanwhile, Bro’s hands slid down to his hips, hauling him up so that he was standing, bent over with his ass and mouth at cock-level. He was pulled off Dante’s cock for a moment as he readjusted, a problem that Dante quickly fixed, grabbing John’s hair and shoving back in.

As Bro reached around, unfastening John’s pants with deft hands, Dave gave up on Dante’s mercy. He left Dirk to fight with Hal for a place beside Dante and tucked himself up against Bro’s side, turning his puppydog eyes up a notch. “Room for one more?” he said. 

Bro’s only response was a soft huff of air, and he refrained from shoving Dave away. That was his only act of mercy. He didn’t need to speak for his hard ‘no’ to be heard loud and clear. Dave wasn’t going to wriggle out of his punishment quite so easily.

Dave whined pitifully as Bro slid John’s pants down past his hips, revealing a perfect, plush rump. John was flushed deep red on every cheek. His lips were swollen, and drool trickled down his chin. And then there was his exposed cock, swinging so temptingly between his legs. Bro let out a breath that sounded like a laugh, and even John understood it; ‘he’s enjoying this.’

John wasn’t the only one. Dante’s breath was ragged, his legs shaking. He wasn’t going to last much longer, especially with Dirk tucked up against his side, groping at his chest and whispering filthy things in his ear. His hips jerked helplessly, and John took him without a fight, letting his mouth go slack and soft just for him. 

Then John squealed, the sound muffled by Dante’s dick, as Bro’s lube-slicked fingers pressed into his rear hole. He shouldn’t have been surprised. Each of the Striders were going to have a piece of him before they were finished. John wouldn’t admit to the way that knowledge made his stomach flutter with excitement and arousal.

Bro opened John up with expert strokes, the pads of his fingers seeking out his prostate with the ease that came with years of practice. John’s eyes rolled back as Bro found it and attacked it without mercy. Drool and pre leaked from his mouth and cock respectively, dripping down his chin and creating a wet spot where his pants were tangled around his thighs. Then Dante was rocked by an orgasm that left John gasping and gagging as he struggled to swallow it all down. 

Dante sighed, the tension melting out of his body. His hand ruffled John’s hair with something that could be mistaken for fondness if John didn’t know better. He pulled out and relaxed into Dirk’s arms, leaving John’s mouth hanging open and his tongue resting on his lower lip. 

The brief moment of rest ended when Bro replaced his fingers with his cock. John yelped at the sudden stretch. If he was human, it would have hurt something awful. John was far sturdier than a human, however, and so he saw stars when Bro slammed against his sweet spot. His knees threatened to buckle, but Bro’s hands on his hips held him steady. When he found his feet and looked up, Hal and Davesprite were looking down at him with an eager light in their eyes.

Davesprite and Hal were not quite as corporeal as a human, or even as corporeal as John. Half the time they had ghostly tails rather than legs. But they could manifest a solid body, more or less, when they really wanted to, and they desperately wanted to. And so John found himself level with two dicks, not as solid as a human’s, but certainly solid enough to fit in his mouth. 

John didn’t hesitate. He pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the head of Davesprite’s cock. Hal wasted no time before grabbing John’s hair and forcing his way into the mix. John was tempted to let them fight over him for a moment or two, but there was something about Bro hammering his prostate that kept his mischievous tendencies at bay. John opened his mouth wide enough to take them both. Davesprite sighed and Hal bit his lip to conceal a moan. After a bit of clumsy, experimental thrusting, the two of them set up a workable pace, taking turns going deeper, sharing John’s mouth for their pleasure. John didn’t have to do much except to stay relaxed and make the occasional feeble attempt at swallowing; fortunate, because Bro’s demanding pace left him with very few brain cells to spare. 

Heat began to gather in John’s abdomen, and it was with a mix of embarrassment and delight that he realized that they were going to force him to cum. He doubted they would stop after that, ether. The Striders planned to get their money’s worth out of John before letting him go, and nothing was going to stop them. 

The same thought occurred to Bro. He snapped his fingers, and Dirk shot him a glare. “Rude, what am I, your caddy? Don’t fucking snap at me,” he said. 

Bro snapped again and pointed at the ground. Dante patted Dirk’s ass. “Do what he says,” he said, his voice still slow and lilting in the wake of his orgasm. Grumbling, Dirk obeyed, if only because the unspoken order was something he couldn’t resist. Dirk sat down on the ground, fitting himself underneath John like a puzzle piece. John let out a strangled moan as Dirk wrapped a hand around his dick, and his legs threatened to give out as he felt Dirk’s mouth. 

John was done for. Between Hal and Davesprite using him like a toy, Bro pounding his prostate like it was what he was built for, and Dirk’s clever mouth and tongue working their magic, John felt his pleasure build at an alarming rate. He cried out as his orgasm hit him like a truck, then began to shout muffled curses as it all kept happening. Dirk’s mouth on his cock was exquisite torture, and no amount of squirming would allow him to escape Bro’s onslaught. The only relief came when Bro buried himself to the hilt and filled John up, his ragged breath barely audible over Davesprite and Hal’s vulgar chorus. 

Dirk braced his hands against John’s hips and swallowed him down until his lips were wrapped around the base, the tip buried in his throat. It was too much and it was transcendent. John ceased to be able to support his own weight, but Bro held him steady. 

His mouth slack, his face a mess of drool and cum, John’s eyes rolled up to see Hal and Davesprite kissing frantically, clumsily. Their rhythm stuttered out as Davesprite neared his peak first, with Hal following close behind. Davesprite broke from the kiss, clinging to Hal’s shoulders, gasping for breath as his cock twitched and spilled all over John’s face. Cum spattered his glasses and dripped past his lips. The sight of him was enough to make Hal spill over the edge as well, covering John’s cheek and making a mess of his hair. The Striders’ demons retreated into their masters’ shadows, sated and exhausted. Davesprite curled against Dave’s shoulder, while Hal could only be seen as gleaming eyes watching the scene unfold. 

Bro gathered John, loose-limbed and helpless as a doll, into his arms. Only then did Dirk stop sucking, leaving John in agony wondering whether he wanted more of the delicious torture Dirk could give him.

“Can I fuck him now?” Dave said. Dante and Bro locked eyes. Bro nodded, and Dante gave a thumbs-up. 

“Go for it,” he said.

Dave nearly tripped over himself trying to get out of his pants. Dirk’s process was only marginally more dignified. When they were ready, Bro arranged them like his puppets, setting Dave on the floor and John in his lap. Dave wrapped his arms around John, holding him steady. Dave was so hard it ached, his cock sandwiched between John’s cheeks. It took all of John’s energy for him to turn his head and murmur in Dave’s ear. “When I get loose, I’m coming for your ass.”

Dave grinned, his eyes shining. “I’m lookin’ forward to it.”

Bro tossed the lube to Dirk, who turned around, cocked his hips just so, and began to stretch himself out. Despite everything, John’s cock twitched at the sight. Dave reached around, groping lazily at John’s balls and the base of his cock. “You’ve got one more in you, don’t you?” he said. Then he shifted, lining up his dick with John’s hole. 

Bro’s enthusiastic preparation allowed Dave to slide in with ease. Dave groaned and John whimpered as Dave slid into him like they were made for each other. Dave gave a gentle thrust, then another, searching for John’s sweet spot. John gasped when he found it, making Dave laugh, his breath hot against John’s throat. 

These humans were going to be the death of him. John realized this as Dave began to hit his prostate with every stroke, and as Dirk straddled his lap, Dirk’s lube-slicked entrance grinding against the tip of John’s cock. His hand came up to trace the silver collar around John’s neck. “We’re going to keep this,” Dirk said. “Maybe write your name on it. You know, for the next time you visit.”

John bared his teeth but couldn’t put any real hatred in his growl. He eagerly awaited their next meeting. Things were going to go a little differently, he decided. And if they didn’t, well, that didn’t change much. 

Dirk sank down onto John’s cock, and John stopped thinking of anything that wasn’t Dirk, hot and tight around him, and Dave, holding him up and taking him to pieces from the inside out. John was the first to finish, followed by Dave. Then he shuddered and squirmed for a good long while as Dirk rode him to completion. Finally Dirk’s cum stained John’s shirt, and the three of them slumped into a contented, sticky pile. 

Bro wanted to keep John’s pants when they released him. Dante nixed that idea. The six of them brought John far away from their home before unlocking the collar. John was gone in the blink of an eye, leaving only the ropes that had been used to bind him. A cold breeze ruffled the Striders’ hair, a wordless promise that this was not the last they’d see of him.

They were careful, for a long while, not to be taken unawares. But anyone could be careless. The next time Dirk and Dave left a crack in their wards, they felt that breeze again. Then they felt strong arms wrap around them, both affectionate and possessive. Dave felt fangs graze his throat, heard a cheery voice in his ear. “Hi there! We’ve got some unfinished business, don’t we?”


End file.
